The Creation of the Dark Forest
by Evee2002Fanfiction
Summary: Please help get 5 reviews each chapter for more each time :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

No one could sleep, all anyone could think about were the young couple of kits who needed to be strong and get through the night. The mother of these kits was Sweetrose and the father was our deputy Fallendust. These kits were their last chance for being mates because of both their tempers. They named their kits Chestnutkit, a brown tom with darker brown stripes and light brown on his underbelly and around his eyes, Crowkit, light gray tom with dark gray spots, and Spottedkit, a light brown she-kit with dark brown spots.

"They're alive!" The whole camp could hear Fallendust and Sweetrose shout their joy, the kits lived on and hopefully longer still. Chestnutkit was the first to open his eyes and surprisingly the were a very pale blue and one had red as a pupil piece which interested his mother and father. Soon after that it was Crowpaw and his eyes were green while Spottedkit's were a darker blue with a swirl of green. "Wilderclaw is everything alright?" Fallendust's voice was full of worry, for Wilderclaw stared down at at Chestnutkit with hate filled in his eyes and he muttered, " A chestnut may fall but then it will grow another tree stronger then the first and they will topple and all you will feel is pain..." Wilderclaw then went berserk. "Get that monster away from me! He'll destroy us all! Kill him! Kill him! Too much darkness in his heart, and look at his left eye, it's red! RED!" With that Wilderclaw ran back to his den with his fur all fluffed up in anger and fright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chestnutkit-

"Chestnutkit wait up!" Chestnutkit could hear the shouts of a slow Spottedkit, but decided to ignore her and kept running. Chestnutkit turned and nearly hit Reedkit, who was born a 2 moons ago, but he stopped right in time. He may ignore his sister but he wouldn't hit a kit that was only 2 moons. "Hello." Reedkit was always making him have a ticklish feeling in his stomach, although she never really did anything except say hello to him. "H-H-Hi Re-Ree-Reedkit" '_Mouse-dung! I did it again!' _Chestnutkit always stuttered when talking to her... What was wrong with him! "Want to play Hide and seek with me?" Looking into Reedkit's brown eyes Chestnutkit could only nod. "Ok! You hide and I'll seek!" Chestnutkit knew Reedkit would be a good hunter with practice so he thought maybe to hide in a place downwind from her, but still hard to find. "Alright, you start counting and I'll start hiding." Chestnutkit decided to hide in the huckleberry bush across from Reedkit where she could scent him, but not see him. ".. Ready or not here I come!" Chestnutkit could see she caught his scent, she looked real confused and started walking towards him and settled right next to the bush. "I know your in there Chestnutkit, no use trying to hide yourself anymore!" She found him! "Ok, ok, I'm comin'." Chestnutkit decided to act sad that she found him. "Chestnutkit! Sweetrose wants to see you!"He could here the sound of Crowkit's voice and wished it hadn't interrupted there game. "Coming! I'll see ya' later Reedkit." Chestnutkit didn't want to go, but if Sweetrose wanted to talk to her kits she would do it anywhere, and he didn't want Reedkit to see them talk because it was mostly embarrassing. "There you are! Where were you?" Sweetrose sounded worried so he told the truth, "I was playing with Reedkit." Sweetrose's whiskers twitched in amusement. "I see you chose a mate early." She joked. Fur warming up Chestnutkit was filled with embarrassment. "That's not true, we're just friends!" Chestnutkit was now warm all over and he didn't even want to admit he wished he had. "Well, what I wanted to talk about was when you become an apprentice. That is in one moon and I want to make sure you are the best apprentice." Chestnutkit froze. '_The best apprentice? What about Crowkit? Spottedkit?' _Sweetrose, as though she could read his mind, replied in a simple manner. "I want all my kits to be great apprentices, but I know with the right training you'll be an excellent Warrior like your father. He was a great apprentice. But being a great apprentice is the effort and kindness you put into it, always remember that Chestnutkit." He could hear the tone of worry in her voice, was she worried for him? '_Is she not telling me something?'_


End file.
